Are you smarter than me?
by Saiyura
Summary: Something happened to Zoro and Sanji feels like it is his fault. He tries to make it up any way he possibly can... and he means any way. Though, right now, he just wants to see Zoro being truly happy and not in pain. Can it really happen with a game? yaoi (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Are you smarter than me?

* * *

_Are you smarter than me?_ Those where the word he was going to use with his friend came over for their usual Tuesday battles on WoW and other electronic games, but today he actually went out and bought a board game, it caught his eye, and he set it down on the table with a smug grin. He knew he was smarter than a fifth grader because… well, he was himself. You don't be this handsome and girl attracting by being dumb.

A glance at the game, still wrapped up, until he nodded and walked over to make lunch for the two of them and a bunch of snacks his friend would love… and the cake, he couldn't forget the cake. A smile quickly bloomed on his face as he finished his smoke and set off to work for the day's events.

Though he was excited he also knew that it would be their last, this day, because his friend for the past twelve years was going to move away to another country because of the accident. A shiver rushed his spine sending the hair on his arms and neck to stand tall while he paled feeling the pain lace through his chest.

This would be the last time the two would see each other and it hurt as much as he would his friend faked strength in front of others except him. After all, he was the one who caused it… he was the one who made the other force to protect him.

"Stupid idiot." He cursed to himself after finishing the mixture for the cake, carrot because it was less sweet, and he quickly placed it upon the 9x12 pan and placed it in the preheated oven.

Time had sped by as he waited for the door to ring, the cake and food waiting on the table as it cooled to a more eatable temperature, and he sat in the front room watching the exact game he was going to play with the other today.

_Ring Ring_

He jumped up, surprised for a second as he had forgotten a bit about his friend liking to call at the door instead of knocking or the conventional tap taping of the door.

"Yeah, I'm opening it up." A chuckle came from the other end as his friend shifted a bit.

"Hey," was the first word that came from the green hairs mouth as he walked forward patting the others shoulder before wondering to the couch. "Okay? Aren't we playing today?"

It was his turn to laugh, "Of course we are, it's in the kitchen." The green haired just raised a brow as he traveled to the kitchen. He stood in the door way, the door opened by his hand, and quickly turned to look back at his friend.

"A board game?" all he received was a nod as the thin hands pushed on the green haired chest into the kitchen.

"Just deal with it for today, please, Zoro." At the mention of his name for the first time in a while with such a pathetic plea in it was all that Zoro needed to agree.

"So… mind me asking another question?" Zoro's friend nodded. "Are we considering this a date?"

Zoro dodged in time as the foot nearly smashed into his back as a, "Hell no." met him.

"Then why aren't we eating take out like usual, huh, Sanji?" Sanji paused before shrugging.

"I felt like cooking."

* * *

forgive my grammar and spelling


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you smarter than me?**

All questions are from a site... which I did not pass XD

* * *

The food, coming from Sanji, was perfectly made and both teens had instantly been put into cheerful moods for the game that, Sanji who currently instructed Zoro on where each piece went, was set up and both sat down to look at each other.

"It says the oldest goes first."

"I'm older."

"Yeah, but you're also dumber."

"OI! We're not playing that game tonight, so can it with that line."

"Yeah." Sanji looked down a bit before back up with a small amount of fire reclaimed in his blue eyes. "So, I guess I'll have to come up with a new name as I win this game."

Both just laughed as they looked back down to the game, "I'll right I'll go… uh, I'll do this one." He poked the board at fifth. "I'll do fifth grade, Curly queen."

"That was only ONE time!" Sanji hissed out with a passionate blush at the thoughts of what had happened.

"Yeah, one time." The atmosphere dropped again before Sanji lifted up a card to read.

"How long is one regular term for a U.S. Representative?" Sanji paused before looking up, even he didn't know this one.

"What the hell? That's easy: two years." Sanji flipped the card over and blanched looking at the answer.

"Yeah, you got this coin." He tossed the 'money' over and pointed also to the fifth grade. "Okay, read mine, Marimo."

Zoro leaned forward his fingers grazing Sanji's before grabbing a card from the bottom pile, "Yeah yeah, sex change."

"Didn't I tell you to drop that?"

"Uh, do you want me to read this or not, Sanji?"

"Just read dumbo."

"OI!" Zoro scowled before chuckling as he leaned back to read. "A heptagon is a shape with how many sides?"

Sanji blinked before he drew it in his head when he cooked cakes, "Seven." Sanji grinned when Zoro gave a 'hn' and tossed the coin at the yellow head who caught it easily. "Want a drink before we continue?"

"Yeah, beer."

"You know I don't drink that shit."

"But you did use it for half of my food, so you have a stash."

"Isn't that what caused-." Sanji was silenced by a hand pressed to his mouth before the blue eye met Zoro's deep green.

"Just don't speak about it, please… I just want to have some fun before I leave, please, Sanji." The two sat like this for a few moments before Sanji gripped Zoro's wrist taking it away from his mouth but not from his hand.

"We can't help but worry, you know that…" Sanji didn't even look up even as Zoro sighed. "Zoro… you barely woke up and now you're leaving us… all you do now is strain yourself to the point a few of us worry you're causing-."

"SHUT UP!" Sanji jumped out of his chair before he looked away and nodded going to grab the left over beer for his friend; against his better judgment.

* * *

forgive my grammar and spelling


End file.
